


Keep your eye on the ball

by Zapcrictifier



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, a sprinkle of fluff is added, slight kaokanon if you squint hard enough, this fic is just me giving Misaki her rights to be horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zapcrictifier/pseuds/Zapcrictifier
Summary: Hello! Happy World's having another photoshoot for their newest set and Misaki finds herself in quite the predicament.Alternative Summary: Misaki's too gay for this.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Keep your eye on the ball

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is the first time in a long while that I legit had so much fun writing something without wanting to die midway bc insecurities are assholes like that
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fic as much as I did!

She really hates this photoshoot.

Not that she’s uncomfortable or anything, she’d done enough of these before for promotional posters and official merchandise that they’re apparently selling to be used to it by now. Misaki wasn’t too fond of that idea at first, hesitant to pose in front of a camera of all things when she could barely get through their self-introductory videos. It’s sweet that the rest of the band wants to include their ‘sixth’ member but really, she’s okay with just being Michelle. 

Though of course, like everything else, she eventually gave in and though they sometimes come out awkward and a tiny bit forced, Misaki thinks she’s getting better at this whole thing. And it’s kind of fun trying out the outfits the suit people prepared for them (although it’s a shame all the tuxes and more masculine costumes were just Michelle-sized) and seeing the rest of the band smiling and laughing rubs off on her too.

So no, that’s not the reason why she wants to throw the towel in right now and go home.

It’s the fact that it’s getting  _ really  _ hard not to stare at Kokoro.

Actually, all things considered, Misaki should have expected this. They’ve already been through this before with the Bad Bear set and that one collab with a clothing company. Besides, Kokoro had never been one to shy away from showing skin either, though that’s mostly because she just doesn’t care as opposed to aiming to be sexy. Like, right now.

Sexy, huh. Misaki pulls down her helmet, trying to tear away her gaze from the blonde doing somersaults across the field and ignoring the way her face heats up. 

Now that’s something she’d never associate their vocalist with before but she can’t help it. With the way Kokoro’s shirt was tied up to reveal her taut, lean stomach, Misaki could feel the blood rushing to her nose. And if she just turns at the  _ right  _ angle, she can even see the faint outline of the abs she knows are definitely there thanks to all those acrobatics she likes to do all the time.

Misaki wishes Kokoro had just followed the staff’s instructions and wore the same softball gear as the rest of them like she was supposed to for the first set of pictures instead of going straight for the main costumes. It’s just so like the overnergetic blonde to be too excited to wear the new outfits to forget. Of course, the suit people couldn’t say no to their boss.

Speaking of the suit people, did they have to make the skirt that short? The piece of clothing could barely cover anything and if it weren’t for the shorts Kokoro  _ fortunately  _ wore this time, Misaki’s certain she’d be going straight to hell. Actually, maybe she already is. Misaki can already imagine all the things those certain thighs of Kokoro’s could do-

  
  
_ LOOK UP! LOOK UP! WE ARE  _ NOT _ GOING THERE! _

Misaki snapped her eyes up and back to the camera in front of her like she’s supposed to. 

One of the suit people gives her an odd look and she pretends not to see it nor of the fact that her cheeks are burning. 

“Okusawa-san,” the photographer speaks up and she’s thankful for the distraction, “Remember to swing the bat to your left since that’s where we’ll be taking the angle. Should we practice more or are you good to go?”

Misaki weighs the bat in her hands again and glances at the machine they call ‘The Sling Pitcher’ positioned in front of her. For some reason, Hagumi and Kokoro declared they’ll be doing a softball set and Misaki suspects Hagumi had been wanting to do one for a  _ long _ time now. And that was okay, really. A sporty costume set is a pretty interesting concept (although Misaki did have to talk to Kokoro about how renting an entire  _ stadium _ was completely unnecessary).

It just doesn't make sense that they had to do  _ actual  _ softball for a photoshoot. Aren't special effects a thing? Misaki's certain they didn't have to go this far just for pictures.

Poor Kanon had been floordiving for half an hour now, trying to get the perfect shot of her catching a softball. Dirt found itself in her hair and cheeks and Misaki’s sure no amount of protective gear is gonna save her from some scratches. Which in turn is kind of unfair compared to Hagumi and Kaoru who just had to pose in front of a camera and look cool. But Kanon readily agreed to the idea so who was she to oppose the determination shining in her eyes.

And now Misaki’s here tasked to somehow pull off hitting the ball at the angle the photographer wants her to. She’d never played softball in her entire life before and the couple test swings she did earlier as practice tells her this is going to be pretty difficult. But she plays tennis and it’s just the same concept, right? Misaki just has to hit the ball and not mess up. She can at least do that much.

“It’s alright,” Misaki says, readying herself, “I’m okay!”

“Okay then! Just keep swinging to your left and your facial expression as natural as possible; we’ll handle the rest!”

The first few swings were terrible as Misaki kept missing them, but eventually starts to get the hang of them though they're still a bit awkward and she knows her face is even more so. Cameras keep on clicking as she continues to swing and hit. It worries her how rather fast they set the machine to throw the balls for a newbie like her but they reasoned it’s to make it seem more genuine and real.

As she swings the bat, Misaki tries her best to not be even more of a mess than she already is by avoiding gazing at Kokoro’s way. 

_ Why am I even acting like this? _

It never affected her like this before on all those other times Kokoro wore several outfits that were actually far more revealing than this one. And Misaki barely batted an eye at her then, only sighing and reeling her in before she pulled a stunt that’s a lot more dangerous than a couple of pale skin showing. 

But, then again, that was before she had started dating Kokoro, before she noticed that there were more to her crazy ideas and never-ending smiles. Back then she only saw her as a bandmate and a friend, certainly not someone she’d ever imagine herself slowly, but surely, falling in love with.

Kokoro makes her feel so many things that Misaki never thought she’d ever experience. For all her craziness and random bursts of energy, she was always so,  _ so  _ gentle with her when they’re alone. Like all that fiery passion has sizzled to a tinier flame, still just as bright and beautiful but softer around the edges that only Misaki got to see. There’s warmth in her touch and a certain tenderness in those golden eyes of hers that never fails to make her melt.

They’ve never done anything past kisses and falling asleep together in Kokoro’s ridiculously huge bed (with clothes, mind you) even after months of dating though. Misaki’s too shy and insecure to make a move and Kokoro doesn’t seem too bothered to do it either. But just like any other 16-year old in love, Misaki’s weak to her girlfriend’s well ah, certain…  _ assets _ .

Not that she fell in love for such shallow reasons, but she’d be blind to deny that Kokoro’s indeed, simply put, beautiful.

Cute, she used to think, and to some extent maybe the word pretty. But it was after seeing the more mellow side of her that Misaki has come to realize that as childish as she may seem, there’s something about Kokoro that’s alluring. Misaki sees it in her half-lidded eyes shrouded by the darkness of her room, her usual grin smothered into a small but happy smile as her thumb traces random circles on her palm.

She looks… content in those times. Which is kind of odd because nothing seems to satisfy Kokoro’s never-ending search for happiness and something fun for her to sit down and settle on something for even just a second. But she does. And it makes Misaki feel warm because who knew, really,  _ who knew _ that someone as special and dazzling as Kokoro could be content with someone as normal as Misaki.

And it doesn’t help that Kokoro’s looks further accentuate that newly discovered beauty. Her yellow eyes are hypnotic, like pools of molten gold that she can spend an eternity gazing at. Those precious blonde tresses that fall around her like fine threads of silk and always carry the faint scent of lemons and flowers. Her cute button nose, pink lips that are just as soft as they look, the gentle angle of her jawline and the tiny freckles that dot her bare shoulders.

Misaki is truly, absolutely, definitely, without a doubt, enamored with every single little thing that makes her. And if she’s daring enough at times when innocent kisses turn into something heated, she relishes in the sensation of touching Kokoro’s warm and soft skin underneath her nightgown. If she thinks hard enough, Misaki can even imagine what it’s like to trace around the outlines of her abs-

_ Nope. Focus on the ball _ , Misaki says to herself as she wills the furious blush on her cheeks to go away,  _ just breathe, Misaki. You’ll be fine. Maybe. _

But one stray look at Kokoro practicing swinging the softball prop for her own photoshoot had her mind wandering away and oh God she’s too gay for this.

Those toned arms flex as they move and Misaki feels her mouth go dry. She’d held Kokoro many times before and though her skin is smooth and gentle to the touch she also knows just how fairly built her girlfriend is. Especially when Kokoro launches herself at her for a hug and those same, lean and muscled arms wrap around her neck-

“Okusawa-san, watch out!”

“Wha-”

She feels the ball hitting her head first before she hears the photographer’s shout.

The patch of grass would have normally felt soft and warm to the touch but not right now, apparently, as she falls to the cold, hard ground in a very disgraceful heap.

“Oh no, Misaki!”

“Misaki-chan!”

“Mii-kun!”

“Misaki!!!”

Somewhere she hears the dull thud of her helmet falling as well and Misaki continues to stare at the blurry outline of the clouds drifting by above. Her head is spinning in tune with the painful throbbing on her temple where the ball must have hit her. Does she have a concussion? That’s definitely going to bruise. She wants to groan but can’t find the energy to even make a single sound. Damn this sucks.

A flash of gold enters her still unfocused field of vision, bright and almost blinding and oh… is that heaven? Sure feels like it. It’s a shame to be going so soon, she had hoped to spend more time with everyone and her lovable idiot of a girlfriend. Something warm surrounds her waist and cheeks and Misaki closes her eyes. She never imagined death to be so gentle and to smell faintly of Kokoro’s perfume that reminds her of sunflowers. 

“...ki! Misaki! Wake up!”

“What is there to do? Shall I perform CPR?”

“K-Kaoru-san, that’s for when someone drowned...”

“Oh.”

“You guys, Mii-kun needs an ambulance!”

“Excellent idea, Hagumi! I’ll call one at once!”

“Fueeeee??? I don’t think we need an ambulance for this…”

Though is it supposed to be this noisy? Misaki scrunches her brows and blearily opens her eyes to tell whoever’s making that noise to shut up because it’s not helping her headache and oh, that’s not a beacon of golden light to heaven. That’s just Kokoro leaning over her.

Kokoro, whose golden orbs are shining in a rare flash of worry and concern and almost… brimming with tears. Misaki’s vision clears in an instant just as her chest flares with something painful. She never liked to see Kokoro sad. Never.

She reaches up with a hand and weakly wipes away the wetness gathering at the corner of her right eye. Kokoro’s eyes light up when she finally realizes that she’s awake.

“Don’t cry,” Misaki murmurs, brushing a stray lock behind her ear, “I’m alright, see?”

“MISAKI!!!” she shouts in glee, not wasting a second to throw herself at her. Arms wrap around her neck tightly in a strong embrace and Misaki wheezes, patting her back to let go before she actually dies from suffocation.

“As expected, our dear Misaki is as strong as ever,” Kaoru chuckles, flipping her hair dramatically. “Just as I thought, there was no warrant to worry.”

Hagumi tilts her head confused, “But you were panicking, Kaoru-kun.” 

Kaoru laughs awkwardly, “It never hurts to be prepared for any case.”

“How are you feeling, Misaki-chan?” Kanon, ever the angel, asks as she peers over Kokoro’s shoulder, who’s still insistent on giving her a hug although gentler, with worried violet eyes. “Should we call a doctor?”

“Well, the world’s still spinning,” Misaki groans, noticing that her headache has yet to go away, “But I think I’ll just need ice.”

“We were really worried, you know!” Kokoro speaks up, finally separating herself from the brunette with a frown. Then, she tilts her head curiously, “What  _ did _ happen, Misaki? You’re always so attentive!”

Redness rushes to Misaki’s face and she’s too embarrassed to come up with a reasonable excuse that won’t end with her admitting that the reason why she’s probably suffering a concussion right now is because she was too busy ogling her girlfriend.

As if to make her death apparent, Misaki finally notices just what exactly that certain warmth around her waist is when Kokoro sits up  _ on top of her _ . Blue eyes unintentionally follow her movement, face continuing to heat up as her gaze falls on Kokoro’s clearly exposed thighs straddling her without hesitation. Immediately she finds her mind falling down the gutter at the speed of light. 

And then Kokoro moves, adjusting her position on top of Misaki and unknowingly grinding against her and  _ oh my God this is too much _ .

She feels a blood vessel pop in her nose and everything goes black.

\---

Apparently, they wrapped up the photoshoot that day after Misaki passed out. They had enough pictures of everyone to work with and will be continuing onto the next set after Misaki has recovered. The suit people reckoned it might have been an unforeseen heat stroke considering how red she looked.

Hagumi and Kaoru ended up calling an ambulance and rushing her to the hospital, but the doctor assured everyone she just needed a few days rest and would be discharged hours later. Oh, and she really does have a concussion. She was prescribed some pain reliever for that.

When Misaki woke up on the hospital bed, she first saw Kanon and Kaoru sleeping together on the couch of the room and Hagumi talking to someone on the phone (probably her parents) in a hushed voice she didn’t think the girl was capable of making.

Then she finally felt the warmth of something holding her hand tightly and when she turned her head to the side, she saw Kokoro dozing off with her head on Misaki’s bed. She didn’t let go of her in her sleep, it seems. 

Misaki sighs, gazing at the blonde with fondness. She squeezes their joint hands and closes her eyes. This girl…

She’s certain Kokoro’s going to kill her someday.

And she realizes she doesn’t really mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl I couldn't tell if the one thirsting over Kokoro is Misaki or me
> 
> Probably both


End file.
